Niecierpliwość
by Ewita89
Summary: Tłumaczenie ,,Impatience goes a long way" Cherry-Wolf. Oneshot MiyagiXShinobu. Co zobaczy Miyagi, gdy wróci trochę wcześniej z pracy?


Zapraszam do czytania mojego tłumaczenia ,,Impatience goes a long way" Cherry-Wolf. Jest to krótki oneshot Junjou Terrorist. Enjoy ;)

*****************************************

**,,Niecierpliwość"**

Jedna rzecz, mieć kochanka, który cię zaspokaja, lecz zupełnie inna, robić to samemu.

Takatsuki Shinobu, chyba już po raz setny, zwilżył językiem swoje spierzchnięte usta. Oczywiście, zdażało mu się już wcześniej masturbować, w końcu był zdrowym 18-letnim chłopakiem. Było to całkiem normalne, ale odkąd przywykł do doświadczonego dotyku swojego kochanka... jego własne dłonie, wydawały się bez porównania gorsze. W związku z tym, osiągnięcie orgazmu, zabierało mu dużo więcej czasu.

Przesunął palcami wzdłuż całej długości penisa, pomrukując cicho na intensywne uczucie przyjemności, nijak mające się jednak do doznań jakich dostarczały mu duże dłonie Miyagi'ego. Zadrżał na samą myśl o tym, w ekstazie wydychając powietrze. Zatracił się do tego stopnia, że nie usłyszał nawet, dżwięku otwierających się wejściowych drzwi.

Miyagi Yoh zamierzał właśnie oznajmić swoje przybycie, kiedy do jego uszu dotarł znajomy jęk rozkoszy dobiegający z salonu. Był dzisiaj w domu trochę wcześniej, więc myśl o zdradzającym go Shinobu, błyskawicznie przemknęła przez jego głowę. Bezszelestnie przeszedł przez przedpokój i zerknął do środka przez uchylone drzwi. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się na to co zobaczył.

Shinobu leżał na kanapie, lub raczej górna połowa jego ciała, ponieważ reszta osunęła się na podłogę. Cała jego twarz była intensywnie zarumieniona, przymrużone oczy były zaszklone, a wilgotne usta kusząco rozchylone.

Profesor z trudem przełknął ślinę przez ściśnięte gardło, kiedy jego wzrok powędrował w dół. Koszulka chłopca była owinięta wokół jego szyi odsłaniając nagą klatkę piersiową. Sterczące sutki były rozkosznie zaczerwienione, jak gdyby Shinobu pocierał je i przyszczypywał.

Miyagi zdusił głuchy jęk, gdy poczuł jak jego ręka wślizguje mu się w spodnie gładząc jego rosnącą męskość. Jego spojrzenie dalej kontynuowało wędrówę wzdłuż napiętego ciała przed nim, aż doszło do dołu brzucha, gdzie prawa ręka nastolatka nieprzerwanie poruszała się w górę i w dół. Miyagi zaczął imitować Shinobu, pragnąc zastąpić jego dłoń swoją własną. Po chwili zauważył również coś innego... Zaschło mu w ustach, a częstotliwość ruchów na jego członku wzrosła, kiedy obserwował jak palce Shinobu znikają w jego ciasnym wnętrzu. Był to zdecydowanie, najbardziej podniecający widok jaki oglądał w całym swoim życiu. Jego kochanek był naprawdę piękny, szczególnie teraz, kiedy podniecenie całkowicie otumaniało jego zmysły. Osiemnastolatek krzyknął na krawędzi spełnienia i wsadzając w siebie kolejny palec coraz bardziej rozciągał swoje wejście. Meżczyzna drżącą ręką puścił swój członek i po poprawieniu spodni, wszedł do pokoju. Twarz jasnowłosego chłopaka przybrała, jeśli to w ogóle możliwe, jeszcze ciemniejszy odcień czerwieni.

- Miyagi! - krzyknął zaskoczony oraz zażenowany przyłapaniem go na ,,gorącym uczynku".

Mężczyzna całkowicie zignorował słaby protest chłopaka, chwytając jego lewą dłoń swoją. Shinobu powoli wyciągnął palce ze swojej dziurki pozwalając Miyagi'emu robić co chce. Ten jednym, szybkim ruchem zciągnął swoje spodnie wraz z bokserkami, nakierowując się na wejście swojego uke. Nastolatek głośno krzyknął, gdy starszy głęboko w niego wszedł mocnym pchnięciem.

- Miyagi! Za głęboko!

- Oddychaj Shinobu-chin... Oddychaj.

- Aaach! Ty stary zboczeńcu!

Yoh polizał wrażliwe sutki chłopaka, zaczynając się w nim poruszać.

Z niejakim zdumieniem Miyagi, uświadomił sobie swój całkowity brak opanowania, kiedy tylko w pobliżu znajdował się Shinobu. Powód był oczywisty. Kochał go i tak jak był w nim zakochany, tak jego kochanek potrafił prowokować go jak nikt inny. To jak bardzo jest w tej chwili podniecony, jest tego niezbitym dowodem.

- Och! Miyagi!

Shinobu doszedł krzycząc imię ukochanego, a Miyagi czując zaciskające się wokół niego mięśnie, przyspieszył, po chwili również osiągając spełnienie. Jęknął i całkowicie wyczerpany osunął się na kolana, podczas gdy Takatsuki w dalszym ciągu leżał na sofie. Obaj, próbowali uspokoić przyspieszone oddechy. Miyagi pierwszy był w stanie się odezwać.

- Ech, młodość nie mogła na mnie poczekać.

Shinobu uroczo się zarumienił, na co mężczyzna dał mu krótkiego całusa. Po czym z uśmiechem wyszeptał:

- Następnym razem, poczekaj aż dotrę do domu.


End file.
